Good Ol' Bet
by Mahimahi42
Summary: Bored, tired, annoyed, constant naggging by the owner of Shiki, equals this. Oneshot, DamienxShiki


"Damnit Shiki, she's not giving me an answer yet, and hell if she'll give me any, so would you like to use me as an appetizer?" he quickly asked, kissing her lips and neck.

Shiki let out a purr, "I guess I must, since you climbed up this tree and everything. Though, I really wonder why you aren't so pissed at me for wanting your girl," she said, inhaling his scent. "She smells wonderful on you though," she growled playfully, her sharp nails digging into his granite shoulders.

He bared his teeth, smiling, "Never said I wasn't, but I'm horny as hell, and you're better than Rhia." He growled, ripping her shirt and bra off in one bite, "Sorry about those…" he muttered, inhaling the scent of her blood, "That's better than it should be." He growled, lightly grazing his teeth on her neck.

"Now, now, I know what happens when a vampire bites. Be careful," Shiki whispered into his ear. "And who's Rhia?" she asked, nipping at his earlobe, her hands at his waist.

He chuckled, "A vampire bite is one of the most erotic things we know of, and she's my sister." He whispered into her ear, tracing her jaw down to her naval, tracing circles around it. He chuckled slightly, "I'm a bit overdressed for the occasion, care to help me out?" he asked, kissing her fiercely.

"Your sister? Now that's kinda hot," Shiki said, returning his kiss while lifting his shirt. "You make me all the more interested in you," she purred, pulling his shirt off his body. Then she moved to his pants, her skilled fingers quickly undoing them.

He kissed her a few more times, his hand sliding into her pants, rubbing the tops of her folds.

A growl came from her throat, "Not so fast. You know, for a guy with a pregnant girlfriend, you sure don't hesitate to get into my pants, even in a tree," she snarled, "And don't think I've suddenly gone moral on you, I just think it's rather strange." She added.

"Damnit Shiki, we're instinctual hunters, let's use them now." He growled, "And you aren't moral, seeing as how you want my pregnant fiancé as a plaything, so, I won't be either." He snarled playfully, unfastening her pants and pulling them down at a painfully slow rate.

"Fine. But if you fall out of the tree while you're screwing me, I'm not going to help you." Shiki muttered, sharply digging her nails into his shoulders. Then she relinquished her grip and began slowly rubbing Damien's shoulders, her hands hot to the touch.

He laughed, and began roughly kissing and teasing her, slipping one or two fingers in at a time, the trunk of the tree splintering slightly. He barely broke away, and asked, "What's it like to be with someone who's _ice cold_?" drawing out the end, slowly exhaling in her mouth.

"Hmm… I enjoy it. It's a new level of intense," she purred, "Though I must be burning you with every touch. What's that like?" Shiki asked, before putting her mouth on his neck, biting and sucking at his skin, marking him as hers once again, her hands rubbing his hips slowly and roughly.

He moaned, "It's better than with a human, with you, it's just out-of-this-world." He said, removed any space and the rest of the clothing between them.

"Hm? Really?" she asked, leaving a trial of butterfly kisses down his chest, her hands going down to Damien's inner thighs. She lightly raked her fingers across his penis, teasing him playfully.

He repeated her movements on her, his fingers just running on the outside of her folds, the trunk splintering even more. He kissed her, and moaned into her mouth, "I'm ready when you are." He whispered to her, never removing his lips from hers.

Shiki moaned, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, "Go on, I dare you," she purred, unable to keep another moan from escaping her throat, "Unless you want me to tease you some more." She added, her hands brushing against him lightly.

He chuckled, "I bet I can go longer." He muttered, his tongue dancing with hers, his fingers barely teasing her.

"I'll take that bet. 20 sound good?" she joked, parting from him, moving her mouth to his naval, her hands roughly stroking him, her tongue gently licking the top, "Ready to give in yet?" she asked.

He chuckled, and set her upright again, "Yes on the bet, no to giving in." he exhaled, bending down, his tongue darting in and out of her folds.

"Mhm, I think I'm going to be 20 richer," Shiki moaned, rubbing his shoulders roughly again. Then she heard her phone ring from her pant's pocket. She sighed and broke away from Damien. "What? I'm kinda busy!" she snapped into the phone, her brother's voice on the other side. "What?!" Shiki growled, listening to Lucas speak rapidly. "Uh, okay. Later." She shut off her phone, and looked at Damien, "Sorry, but Lucas smells a Slayer in town. Gotta go since you ruined my shirt, I have to go back home and get a new one before meeting with Lucas. We'll have to do this some other time."

Damien laughed, and thrust into her once, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue in for a moment, then broke away, "I owe you." He said, running away, already dressed.


End file.
